<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Everything by memory_bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043402">I Got Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees'>memory_bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of my fanfics in one place [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book References, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, They're All Gay Susan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>At my fingertips<br/>How can I resist<br/>When it feels like this?</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of my fanfics in one place [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i write for like the 5 people in the fandom who enjoy this stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a lazy day, something rare for Darry. It was Sunday, the others were out getting their kicks before the week started, and he had been allowing himself the time to just relax for once. He had done the dishes and made some lunch for himself, but other than that he had mostly just been laying in his bed and reading. It was nice, the peacefulness of the house was welcomed. He hadn’t even really noticed that he was dozing, either, just that his eyes had been slowly fighting off the weights seemingly tied to their lids and that he wasn’t processing the book he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear by my life and my love of it that I will never live for the sake of another man, nor ask another man to live for mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ His mind echoed the line over and over, it was one of his favorite quotes, he just couldn’t get his eyes to process the other words on the page. He heard footsteps outside of his room and before the knock could even come he said, “Come in.” Bracing for whatever idiocy the boys had gotten into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Curtis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice made him actually pull his eyes all the way open and turn to look over his shoulder. There stood Tim Shepard, thumbs tucked into his pockets and shirttail half out of his jeans. Darry smiled at him the slightest bit and put the bookmark in the book, placing it on the nightstand. He rolled over to face the younger man completely. He looked out of place against his mother’s pale blue wallpaper, the flowered rim along the bottom of the wall contrasting harshly to Tim’s dirt-streaked boots and faded blue jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for ya, Tim?” He asked, smiling at the blue-eyed man. As if he didn’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim spoke as he pulled off his boots, “Asked Dally where you were, once he said you were alone I had figured I’d come to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awful sweet of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes as he made his way to the other side of the bed, opening his arms for Darry to settle in them. The older man sighed happily and melted into the warmth. The peace of the room somehow increased and Darry buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of aftershave and bourbon. Although the smell of cigarettes left a bad taste in his mouth, it still made him relax further against Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he thought about needing new sheets. They were nearly threadbare and scratchy, but he brushed it away for another day. He felt more than heard Tim chuckle, the low rumble vibrating through his chest. He hummed his question and earned a hand carding through his hair, the touch surprisingly gentle for the hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty soft like this, Dar.” He murmured, said man could practically hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry clicked his tongue and pressed a kiss to his neck, muttering, “I could beat the shit out of you.” Trying to not let his hurt pride show too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned another chuckle and a kiss to the head, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet smiled and let his eyes slip closed. As his breath evened out he felt Tim’s go slow as well, and before they knew it, they were both asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Darry woke up, he noticed that the spot next to him was warm with lingering heat, and no body. He frowned and rolled over into the now empty space. His bare arms touched leather instead of sheets though, and he finally willed his eyes open. His sleep awkward limbs struggled to pull the jacket out from under him. When he finally got it free and was able to look at it, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tim’s, blue fabric made the inside soft and just the slightest bit more insulated. He listened and heard his voice in the living room, the other’s boys laughing along with him. He hummed and brought the jacket down to his face, breathing in bourbon and aftershave. He held it close and rolled onto his side, what harm could five more minutes do anyway?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>